Frecklewish's Talent
by Heyenne9
Summary: Frecklekit was born in Strengthclan, a clan beside Agilityclan, Defenseclan, and Masterclan. When she finds out her true worth, will she follow it, or hide from it?
1. Prologue

Pinestar, Birchstar, Oakstar and Masterstar sat together, Masterstar churning his paws in the mystical waters they called the Moon River.

Meanwhile, the leader of Strengthclan gritted his teeth in quiet anticipation. It was taking longer than it should have for Starclan to reveal the runes.

Suddenly, a familiar glow appeared in front of them. Writing was etched onto the walls, pictures of a kit sitting atop the log that Masterstar would always sit on back in Masterclan, the clan for every cat who was agile, strong and defending of themselves and their clanmates. Every other was devided into Strengthclan, Agilityclan and Defenceclan where each leader took careful and gentle care of them.

"What do they mean?" Birchstar, the leader of Agilityclan, finally mumbled.

Pinestar sent a silent telepathy to Birchstar. Each leader was granted a power, a different one for each life. Just as long as it was acceptable, they'd be able to run through battles calling out to other warriors in their minds while keeping a watchful eye on the river.

 _It must be someone in your clan._ he told his brother. 'I barely get any prophecies.'

Soon, the clouds blocked the moon, a sign that they should get back to their clans and sleep. They all silently nodded to each other before seperating.

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my story! I'm working on chapter one, so just wait please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Frecklekit pounced on Riverkit, her claws sheathed.

"I caught you, mouse! Now I have something to eat today!" she giggled.

"Heyyyy!" the grey kit complained. "No fair! My back was turned!"

Strengthclan, though not being exciting, was a fun place for every age. Despite the constant quarrels at gatherings and furious shrieks at battles, the constant banter coming from each cat made up for it once they were back in camp, safe and sound from the angry shouts.

That would change soon, however.

Masterclan had been created recently when the cats realized that there were many with each talent provided by each clan, and that they were constantly being judged by their clanmates, so they made it for others who could do all three things.

"Too bad! I caught you, it's the rules!" Frecklekit replied tauntingly.

Frecklekit was found by the bank of the Golden Stream, where she was seemingly abandoned with a pink kittypet collar on her. She was only a moon old, and was starving and dehydrated.

Rather quickly, the patrol consisting of Tallmutter, Duskfeather, Morningtree, Fawnwillow and Quailshard rushed her back, filling her with all the milk that Jaggedear had left from her litter of Wolfkit and Graykit. Riverkit had a familiar story.

"But- but- I'm always the mouse!" Rainkit yelped, suddenly changing the topic.

"You NEVER want to be the warrior! It's not my fault!" she scowled.

The sun had just rose, shining it's light over the cats of Strengthclan. Everything was anticipated to go normally today, just as every day had. There was a gathering later, and the early warriors and apprentices were chattering about it as Rainkit and Frecklekit played 'Warrior And Mouse', Graykit and Wolfkit asleep

"You NEVER play fair!" their argument continued.

"Now, Now, kittens." Jaggedear purred. "Don't argue. Why don't you go to Tinybite? I hear he has a new batch of stories that you two wouldn't wanna miss."

"Really?!" Frecklekit exclaimed.

"Come on, Frecklekit, let's go!" Rainkit spun around and dove off. The grey kit had met Tinybite when she was being punished for running off, and had to clean the elders' ticks for a moon. Soon, every tick-cleaning session was another time that her and Frecklekit could listen to his stories.

Frecklekit stumbled after her with passion in her speed.

Noblefang grunted as the two kits scrambled over her thick-furred body, the white she-cat opening one yellow eye to glare at them as Tinybite came into view. She then shut them silently and let out a short sigh. It was useless to yell at them now.

"Tinybite!" the two kits yelped.

"Tell us one of your stories, please, please, pleaseee?" they whimpered. The white cat's black paws shifted as he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Well, a long time ago, when I was an apprentice…"

Frecklekit closed her eyes, imagining every scene playing out with great detail in her head. The two gasped when he told them how the dogs lunged at him, laughed when Tinybite explained how he fell into the fox dung and applauded when he told them how he lured the dogs away and got his warrior name, Tinypelt.

Noblefang stretched, coming over. "You may have a great legacy, but didn't I ever tell you 'bout how I led a patrol into Gooseclan territory?"

"Gooseclan?" the two kits exclaimed in confusion.

"It was long, long, long ago. A bunch of cats who called themselves Gooseclan invaded the forest, trying to claim it as their own… but of course, we wouldn't let them!"

After her story ended, the two kits couldnt help but feel tired and hungry.

"Why, our stories have taken so long that the sun's come down! The gathering's soon, we should get ready, Noblefang." Tinybite said, turning to his sister.

"Alright." Noblefang stretched and yawned once again before she itched herself. "My back itches like fury." they heard her mutter.

Rainkit's belly grumbled. "Well, I dunno 'bout you, but I'm gonna go get something to eat!" the gray kit mewed before hopping away.

Frecklekit followed after her friend, feasting on a mouse as a clan meeting began from behind them and cats assembled to go to the gathering.

Fawnwillow, Quailshard, Humblepaw, Ignitespring, Shrewpaw, Tinybite, Noblefang, Midnightfern, Hollowstem, Juniperheart, Berrytooth, Tallmutter, Goosewing and Pinestar gathered up before leaving.

"Aw! No fair, they get to go but we don't?" Graykit complained, Wolfkit blinking his yellow eyes with fury.

"Yeah!" the gray she-cat mewed loudly.

"Hey, why don't we play clans? Me and Rainkit will be in… hm… Frecklerainclan, and you and Wolfkit can be in Gooseclan."

"Sure!" Graykit mewed excitedly.

"I call leader!" both Wolfkit and Rainkit called out excitedly.

"Why, what are you four kits playing?" Morningtree and Duskfeather came over.

"Clans! Me and Rainkit are in Frecklerainclan, and Wolfkit and Graykit are in Gooseclan!" she exclaimed.

"Hm, that sounds exciting, may we join?" Duskfeather asked, his brown ear twitching slightly.

"Sure!" Graykit smiled.

And the night went on until their bed-time came.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 2

Frecklekit sighed in boredom as she groomed herself, lapping her light tan fur, her emerald eyes flickering. There was absolutely NOTHING to do today.

Graykit and Wolfkit had become apprentices that day, leaving only two kits in the Nursery, Morningtree pregnant with Duskfeather's kits. Humblepaw and Shrewpaw had also become warriors, earning the names Shrewfoot and Humbledawn.

Jaggedear had the option to return to her duties and leave the Nursery now, but instead, she stayed there for Rainkit and Frecklekit. In one moon they'd be apprentices now. They just had to pass through this leaf-bare. Near the end of leaf-bare, not only would they become apprentices, but the kits would come! Frecklekit sighed once again. So much stuff to remember. She stopped grooming herself and snuggled closer to Rainkit and pulled Jaggedear's tail to her chest. The spotted kit glanced at the moon peering through the leaves and shivered.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar cry rang throughout the clearing. It was so loud that even Jaggedear jumped up, the gray cat glaring around, confused.

Rainkit shrieked as a giant bird-like creature with yellow eyes blocked the moon, looking inside the den as if it was choosing who it was going to eat first.

"Wh-what is that?!" the spotted cat shrieked.

It opened it's mouth and a terrifying "WHO" leaped out from it's beak. She couldn't help it. Tears came to her green eyes and she started to bawl. Soon, it flew away, a

yowl sounding nearby.

Pinestar burst into the den. "Is everyone okay?!" he asked.

Frecklekit sniffled as Jaggedear nodded. "Yeah. Frecklekit just got a little frightened!"

"Hey, Frecklekit… it's okay…" Rainkit frowned, pushing her forehead against her furry chest.

She stopped crying soon. "Th-thank you, Rainkit…" fear still lurked in her voice, lacing her eyes.

The leader turned around with a soft and gentle smile, before his expression quickly shifted to a serious one and he leaped away.

"That Who last night was REALLY REALLY scary…" Frecklekit shivered.

"It's called a Who?" the grey kit blinked.

"Well, that's the sound that it made!" her friend exclaimed.

"Hmm… makes sense. After all, Wolfpaw and Graypaw called those weird cat-like animals Barks!" Rainkit nodded.

She slurped up the last of her mouse before she shook once again. "Still… Pinestar said that it stole Berrytooth!" the spotted cat mewed.

Rainkit frowned. "I never really knew him." she said truthfully.

"Yeah." Frecklekit sighed before she rolled a mossball around.

"Frecklepaw! Rainpaw! Frecklepaw! Rainpaw!" the clan cheered, Jaggedear's yowls the loudest.

Frecklepaw's tail flicked with happiness. Her mentor, Hollowstem, stood beside her tall, the cream-coloured cat seriously glancing at the crowd with a promising look in his eyes.

Duskfeather grinned excitedly beside Rainpaw, glancing at the Nursery at the two suckling kits, Heatherkit and Ratkit.

"Meeting dismissed." Pinestar spoke. He then leaped off of the Stone Platform and whispered something to the plump Medicine Cat, Yellowspark, who then nodded and hobbled away.

"Well? Are we gonna go hunting or what?" Hollowstem smirked at Frecklepaw. A goofy smile got placed onto the apprentice's face before she ran off. "RACE YOU!" she called over her shoulder, despite not knowing where the hunting grounds were.

Frecklepaw woke up with a yawn. Greenpaw was grooming himself, Wolfpaw and Greypaw were sharing tongues and Rainpaw was off. _On patrol, I think._ the apprentice thought.

She began to groom herself tiredly.

The light tan cat got up and shook her fur, a tired look lurking throughout her eyes.

Duskfeather peered in, making the young cat groan. It was probably a patrol or whatnot again. Tinybite once told her that being a kit may be hard, but being an Apprentice was harder. Now she understood what he meant by that. Her vision was blurry each and every day, and her paws ached.

Duskfeather chuckled. "Are you tired?" the black cat asked, as if it was all a joke. "I'll let you have the day off, kay? But tomorrow we're going on three patrols." he then turned around and went off.

Relief swept through her, until-

"AROOOOOO!"

Oh no.

It was either wolves or barks. Or maybe it was a…

Frecklepaw shivered.

Maybe it was a who again.

This pried her eyes wide open, pupils turning tiny. All of her senses came rushing back to her as her fur spiked up with fear.

"WOLVES!" Tinybite's voice cried. A guttural shriek, a deafening and frightened yowl, came from Graypaw.

Wolfpaw lunged into action, Frecklepaw following close behind. The furry beasts started to tear the camp apart. Two of them tore for the Nursery, one darted towards the Elders Den and three leaped towards the tunnel underneath the Storm Platform, also known as the leader's den.

They were too big to fit into it and instead barked loudly, as if pleading for a challenge as their brown eyes gleamed with a lust and hunger for bloodshed.

Immediately, the spotted cat ran towards the Elder's Den, her pace quickening each moment as she then remembered the wolf rummaging around in there. She dove in, only to see Tinybite and Noblefang snarling at the creature, batting it with their claws and kicking it in the head as if they were leaders. It fell limp to the ground.

"Tinybite, Noblefang, you-!" she spoke a little too early, for the wolf leaped up and ran towards Tinybite.

It made a clean swipe for his neck with his teeth.

The cat toppled over.

"TINYBITE, NO!" Frecklepaw cried. "You… you… MENACE!" she ran forward, but instead of getting her rightful revenge, the wolf headbutted her and she was knocked out.


End file.
